Falling Asleep
by SophieAria
Summary: HarryHermione fic, Just what happens in the common room when both can't sleep. Actually has turned into a full blown fic! Come in and read!
1. Falling In The Common Room

A/N: Hi waves Urm! Here's my contribution to some H/Hr love, just because really i think there was always ultimately something between them. Right so quick pointer just wanted to thank Steve/Jim For the inspiration for writing this fic (it's definetly not up to his standards but then again he has a natural talent!)

Disclaimer: All this stuff (Except the plot) belongs to JK Rowling but she let me borrow them (honestly!!!!) I'll give them back sighs

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Falling Asleep"

Harry lay awake in the boy's dormitory counting the seconds going by, for some reason Harry couldn't sleep; his eyes stared at the ceiling following the patterns it made, he didn't feel tired at all.

Harry sighed and glanced at his watch it read 1:04 AM Harry sighed again and sat up; there was no way he was ever going to get sleep tonight, he may as well make a start on the horrible potions essay he had been given earlier that day.

Harry stood from his bed grabbed his potions book stuffed some parchment, his quill and ink inside the book, took his dressing gown and descended the stairs leading to the common room, Harry sat on an overstuffed sofa near the still burning and crackling fire, he pulled the parchment from inside the book and started reading, as if on cue Harry's eyelids started to droop.

"Harry?" Hermione stumbled down the stairs rubbing her eyes blearily "I can't sleep" She admitted tightening her royal red dressing gown she continued to walk towards Harry pausing at the arm of the sofa

"Me neither, I decided to make a start on my potions essay, but now I've started I'm tired" Harry chuckled and placed his potions book on the floor, he brought his knees down and beckoned for Hermione to join him

"That is so typical of you" Hermione laughed sitting opposite to Harry so their legs were overlapping

"What is?" Harry asked desperately trying to keep awake

"As soon as you start a piece of homework, you want sleep but when you're lying in a comfy bed at" She checked her watch "1:21 you don't"

"Hey! I don't pick who I am!" Harry smiled sleepily and Hermione laughed

"Go to sleep if you want, I'm not fussed" Hermione replied twisting a piece of hair around her fingers "I could always read your potions book Harry" Hermione sounded excited at the prospect of staying up in to the early hours of the morning to read a book on potions where as typically, Harry was not.

"As exciting as that sounds Hermione, I think i'll pass" Harry told her

"Here, let me read your potions book to you" Hermione giggled moving to pick up Harry's copy of Advanced Potion Making from the floor

"Oh no you don't!" Harry laughed grabbing Hermione and pulling her back on the sofa

She laughed and landed wedged between the back of the sofa and Harry, he turned on his side facing her and immediately felt himself falling into the world of sleep

"Night Hermione" Harry yawned and Hermione smiled brushing hair from his forehead she traced her thumb over his scar, lost in her own world of thought she replied;

"Night Harry"

She began to move from him

"Don't think you're getting away that easy" Harry mumbled pulling her back down so she was lying; her face inches from Harry's

"You were awake?" Hermione whispered wide eyed

"Of course I don't fall asleep just like that you know" Harry replied his eyes still closed

"Sorry, I thought..."

"Just sleep next to me Hermione and for once do it quietly" Harry grinned wickedly

Hermione hit his arm her mouth gaping open

"How do you know how I sleep?!" She exclaimed

"I'm very clever" Harry smiled slightly and wrapped an arm round Hermione's waist bringing her closer "Goodnight, and if I forget to tell you in the morning"

Harry paused opening his eyes to watch Hermione's reaction

"Happy Birthday"

Hermione smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead

"Thank you" She whispered resting her head on his; the two fell asleep in complete comfort and happiness.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

So there was my complete fluff fest! sorry it didn't have any real romantic bits in it but still i thought it was rather cute!

R&R Please! i might continue this if i get enough reviews!


	2. Falling In The Hallway

A/N: Hi waves Urm! Here's my contribution to some H/Hr love, just because really i think there was always ultimately something between them. Right so quick pointer just wanted to thank Steve/Jim For the inspiration for writing this fic (it's definetly not up to his standards but then again he has a natural talent!)

Disclaimer: All this stuff (Except the plot) belongs to JK Rowling but she let me borrow them (honestly!!!!) I'll give them back sighs

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

An emerald eyed boy and his chestnut haired best friend were asleep on the sofa, their fully dressed bodies entwined.

Ron stumbled down the stairs and into the common room yawning in a desperate attempt to wake himself, he stopped at the sight before him and felt an unknown feeling stir inside of him the lanky boy had no idea what had come over him

"Harry? Hermione?" Ron whispered trying to wake the two

When all that happened was Hermione fidgeting closer to Harry, Ron stopped abruptly

What was this feeling he was having difficulty suppressing? It was like a red hot anger about to explode and yet it was sorrowful and unjust. Ron still confused continued to stare at the two

Were they a couple now? How? When? Why? All prominent questions that Ron couldn't seem to get round shrugging his broad shoulders giving up Ron glanced down towards the floor picking up Harry's potions book

'They were doing homework together that's all'

Ron tried to convince himself

'But how did they end up like that?'

He sighed

"Hey Ron, WOAH! What's with those two?" Seamus Finnigan asked as he descended the stairs two at a time surprisingly bright for this time in the morning, he had also stopped at Harry and Hermione's sleeping bodies

Ron sat down at the Wizards chess table and Seamus sat opposite

"I dunno, they just kinda…" Ron trailed off and placed his head in his hands

"Ah! Jealous are we?" Seamus smirked watching Harry and Hermione sleep, happy.

"NO!" Ron cried standing up and hitting his fist in the table moving all the chess pieces "That's the last thing I'm feeling!" Ron told the bewildered boy opposite and stormed off up the stairs

"Sorry I asked" Seamus muttered before replacing the chess pieces

Harry yawned and moved his arms to stretch but found he couldn't because some girl he had fallen asleep with was lying on one of them

He sat up slightly careful not to wake her

How did we get here? Harry asked himself keeping his eyes on Hermione

She whimpered in her sleep and Harry smiled sympathetically brushing the few pieces of hair that had fallen in her eyes during the night away from her face; she smiled and nuzzled Harry's hand

Becoming less sleepy Hermione blinked a few times before sitting up straight faster than Crookshanks chasing a mouse

"Wh…" Hermione glanced around the common room her eyes wide

Harry took the opportunity to free his hand; running it through his unruly black hair and sat up properly

"We fell asleep" Harry reminded her "No-ones awake yet though" He told her

"Err Harry"

Harry followed Hermione's gaze and turned around to meet the many staring faces of around 50 Gryffindor students watching the two intently

"I've got to… yeah" Hermione whispered standing up and rushing to the girls dormitories

Harry watched her go wishing he could have spoken to her properly before they were greeted Gryffindor style, Harry looked around for Ron who couldn't be seen anywhere

Harry turned back to the crowd

"What?! We didn't do anything!"

Some students made a groaning noise and moved to leave for their dormitories

"Oh yeah?" Fred and George were stood at the front of the gathering watching Harry with crossed arms, some of the Gryffindor's had left bored of the show but most had stayed

"We heard you last night Harry" George chimed

"Yeah crying 'Oh Hermione'"

"In your sleep"

"'I need you'" Fred added

"'Please Harry give it to me'" George imitated Hermione's voice

Harry blushed trying hard not to believe what he had just heard

"Did not" He retorted "I would never say that to Hermione"

"Not when you're conscious"

"But what about when you're unconscious?"

The twins left leaving Harry to wonder if he had really said things in his sleep, he really hoped he hadn't.

As the-boy-who-lived trudged up the stairs to get dressed for breakfast and search for Ron he realised that he hadn't slept better than he had then, that scared him.

Hermione showered and dressed placing several clips in her hair to keep it from her eyes during lessons she then hurried downstairs determined to avoid Harry at any cost, she shoved endless books in her bag as she half walked half ran down to the great hall

"Oi! Mudblood!" Draco Malfoy called from the bottom of the stairs

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione spat

"Heard you and Potter slept together last night" He smirked his silver hair glinting in the early morning sunlight

"Who said so?" Hermione glared at him feeling her cheeks burn

"I have contacts Granger, especially on Potter, what was he doing sleeping with a dirty filthy mudblood like you?"

SMACK

Hermione's eyes widened, The Slytherin lay on the floor clutching a bloody nose, and Hermione looked upwards to greet a sneering 'Potter'

"Don't you EVER EVEN DARE to call Hermione a mudblood Malfoy or you'll regret it as long as you live" Harry breathed his anger mounting as he watched Malfoy squirm away from him muttering threats under his breath

Harry flicked his wrist a few times trying to cure the pain of the bruise that was surfacing on his knuckles

"Harry" Hermione breathed and rushed over to him "Are you OK?" She asked her voice conveying only some of her concern the rest being shown in her sweet cinnamon eyes

"Yeah I'm fine, are you?" He asked letting Hermione brush his knuckle with her fingers Harry felt a strange tingle through his whole body not knowing Hermione had felt it also; she rested her hand on top of his as she spoke

"I'm fine Harry, You know what Draco's like, we should go to Madame Pomfrey about this" She looked down at his injury and noticed her hand was still resting on Harry's she removed it and blushed slightly

"Sorry" She whispered

"Hey Hermione?" Harry asked as they made their way to the Hospital Wing

"What's up Harry?" She asked worriedly

"Happy Birthday, I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you this morning and thank you for last night, I slept really well" He turned pink as they rounded a corner

"Me too Harry" Hermione whispered and Harry just caught her words

He smiled at her and she smiled back at him

A complete state of understanding between them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N! WOW! Cheers guys! Thanks for liking my story! I will only continue as long as it's wanted! I know when i'm not welcome!

Please R&R It really means alot!

xXx

OOOO! One more thing! No flames and constructive critcism is completely welcome! It can only help an author get better!


	3. Falling On The Stairs

A/N: Hi waves Urm! Here's my contribution to some H/Hr love, just because really i think there was always ultimately something between them. Right so quick pointer just wanted to thank Steve/Jim For the inspiration for writing this fic (it's definetly not up to his standards but then again he has a natural talent!)

Disclaimer: All this stuff (Except the plot) belongs to JK Rowling but she let me borrow them (honestly!!!!) I'll give them back sighs

By the way! Thank you for all the reviews! I love getting them! it really makes my day!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione pressed the ice pack gently onto Harry's knuckles as he winced visibly

"Sorry" She whispered trying to be a little gentler

"It's not your fault"

"It is I'm the one pressing" She laughed at her less than precise words

Harry chuckled too watching her; she blushed and returned to Harry's knuckles

Madame Pomfrey came bustling through the doorway a cup of pumpkin juice in one hand and a bandage in the other

"Now Mr Potter" She paused "Miss Granger, could you move please"

Hermione nodded and moved up the bench across from Harry

"Right now" Madame Pomfrey passed Harry the pumpkin juice which he accepted gratefully and took a strip of white material from her bundle and began to wrap Harry's knuckles

"You must stay away from that Draco Malfoy; I tell you he's bad news"

She began rambling but Harry wasn't listening he was watching the girl sat next to him, it was her birthday and yet here she was sat next to him listening to Madame Pomfrey ramble on about Malfoy, why was she here? Wouldn't she prefer to be sat down at Gryffindor table with Ron and Ginny having breakfast with the rest of the school? Apparently not because here she was wasting time with him.

Harry continued contemplating for a while longer until Madame Pomfrey pulled the bandage too tight and Harry yelped pulling his hand back

Hermione grabbed his right hand, glared at the woman opposite and wrapped up Harry's hand extremely carefully

"Thank you Hermione" Harry smiled lopsidedly and wrinkled his nose which pushed his glasses up his nose

Hermione giggled and tucked the end of the bandage into his palm she traced her finger around the edge and stood up hurriedly slinging her bag over her shoulder

Harry rose too, flexing his fingers checking he could still move them

The jet black haired teenager was so busy looking at his fingers he forgot about the steps leading to the great hall and out of the hospital wing so incidentally he tripped

"Ow!" Harry cried he landed roughly and rubbed his side

"Harry!" Hermione giggled rushing to his side

"Hey! Don't laugh at me! I could have seriously hurt myself" Harry retorted

"I'm sorry" Hermione managed between laughing "That was just so funny!" She exclaimed before she started laughing again

"Hermione! It hurts!" Harry told her his eyes widening at how mean one girl could be

"Oh I'm sorry Harry, where does it hurt?" She asked sitting on the step beside him

"Here" He told her gruffly

"Oh don't be mad at me" Hermione told him smiling

Hermione reached out and lifted his robe blushing at his bare skin on his torso

"Oh Harry! You have a huge bruise!" She told him seriously

"Really?!" Harry exclaimed Hermione began laughing again "I don't have a bruise do I?" He asked more to himself than Hermione

"I'm sorry! It's just so easy to tease you" She smiled and kissed his torso and pulled his robe back down

Harry; in a teasing mood himself asked Hermione

"Hey, if I told you my knee hurts would you kiss it better?"

Hermione blushed but nodded

"What about my ankle?"

Hermione smiled and nodded

"Lips?" Harry raised his eyebrows

"Now you're pushing it" the bushy haired girl laughed at him and stood, offering Harry a hand, he stood and started to walk again

"OW!" Harry yelled in pain

"Now what is it Harry?" Hermione turned to see Harry hopping on the spot

"I think I twisted my ankle" He told her "Help me get to the hospital wing will you"

Hermione laughed

"This isn't one of your 'Will you kiss it better for me please?' Tricks is it?"

"No! This hurts too much to be a trick" Harry grinned

She slid an arm around Harry's back helping him down the stairs

"Madame Pomfrey, I'm afraid Harry's been a bit of a klutz" She giggled

"Not again Potter, I don't have a potion for a muggle injury, you'll just have to rest it, come, I'll get you a bed" She hurried off in search of a bed

"Harry I gotta go" Hermione told him quietly

"OK"

"I'm sorry for laughing" She smirked slightly

"It's ok" Harry chuckled before leaning down to embrace his friend "Thank you" He whispered to her

"Always" She replied before standing on tiptoes and kissing his temple, she turned and walked quickly from the hospital wing

As Harry watched her leave, he couldn't help but place his hand on his temple feeling the warmth of her on him was exactly how it was supposed to be

"Potter!" Madame Pomfrey called

"Coming!" He rolled his eyes and hopped to his bed, thinking of ways to tell someone how he felt, he was so confused, Harry lay down on his bed and closed his emerald eyes and drifted to sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N! Thanks guys! You keep me going! ATM I'm on holiday so i typed this chapter before i went saved it and now i'm going to post it! But i couldn't write another chapter after this one so you'll have to wait until i get back on the 26th! If i'm right this should be posted on the 22nd or 23rd Hope that's OK Oh and sorry it's short! i'm literally leaving for the airport in seconds!

Please R&R It make me feel special! lol! No but it makes me feel loved! Thank you!

xXx

OOOO! One more thing! No flames and constructive critcism is completely welcome! It can only help an author get better!


	4. Falling In Bed

A/N: Hmmm I think i will have to agree with you when you said it was all over the placed but then again it was rushed as i didn't want to make you wait a whole week for a new chapter, yeah so that's my defense! I hope you like this chapter better

Disclaimer: I hate this bit! All this stuff BLAH BLAH BLAH YADA YADA YADA you get the point i own nothing! (Depressingly)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 4

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry whirled around searching for the voice that had screamed the spell _

_"Hermione" Harry breathed she was crumpled on the floor blood staining her robes, one arm above her head the other clutching her heart; where the spell had hit her full on _

_"SHOW YOURSELF" Harry screamed voice full of revenge _

_A cloaked figure revealed himself from the shadows and the only part of the figure Harry could see was a cruel dead smile and then there was smoke _

_"HERMIONE" Harry crawled along the floor blindly searching for the body of his dead friend "No" He whispered throwing himself over her protecting her from what happened next _

_"I have killed the reason you live Harry James Potter, and now you will die" _

_Harry lifted his head from Hermione's stomach to glare at the figure opposite. The motionless boy stood carefully and removed his wand dropping it on the floor _

_"Kill me, Please" _

_"Watch Potter" The malicious voice replied "SECTUMSERPRA" _

_Harry watched as Hermione's body was torn limb from limb _

_"I will return, she will die" The voice faded and Harry was left in a pitch black room _

_"Harry" Harry searched for the voice "Harry, you're scaring me" _

"Stop it!" Hermione almost screamed

Harry sat bolt upright clutching his scar, his eyes shut tightly in pain as he cried out letting little dots cloud his vision.

"Harry" Hermione barely whispered "Are you…" Hermione found she couldn't finish her question and fell silent

"Hermione" Harry opened his eyes sharply and his gaze landed on the bushy haired girl opposite

The emerald eye boy smiled at her and grabbed her waist pulling her up onto the hospital bed with him

Hermione closed her eyes and snuggled closer into Harry's chest

"What's wrong?" She asked lightly wrapping an arm around his torso

"You die Hermione, he comes and kills you" Harry told her the truth not wanting to lie to her

"Oh Harry" She whispered and began sobbing into his chest

"He comes back for me Hermione and I let him kill me" Harry added messing up his raven hair with his free hand

"I won't let him" Her cinnamon eyes full to the brink with water betrayed her

Harry looked worriedly down at Hermione and ran a hand over her forehead

"You know you can't do anything Hermione" He smiled sadly down at her

"Oh Harry"

No words were needed; just knowing Harry had Hermione in his time of need was enough. She grasped his hand letting him know he was safe for the time being, he knew Voldemort would be back and that was OK because Harry knew he was the person he would eventually battle, the teenager had accepted his fate and wasn't going to deny it.

Hermione broke the peaceful silence

"Harry, you have to tell Dumbledore about this"

He nodded his reply and tried to watch Hermione but found he couldn't see her face as she had buried it so far into his chest Harry was wondering if she was still crying and felt a wave of empathy come over him, he wanted to make her feel better to stop the crying instead he did the nest best thing, he comforted her, he placed a few stray hairs that had fallen into her face behind her ear and smiled

"There's Hermione"

Hermione lifted her head and glared at him mocking seriousness

"Sorry, but incase you hadn't noticed my best friend just told me I was going to die, I have a right to be upset, you think?"

Harry was silenced but he managed to mutter

"I'm sorry"

"Oh no Harry! Don't be sorry! You can't help what you see in your dreams" She told him sitting up slightly so she could see his face without craning her neck "Besides! It was only a dream! The future can always be changed" She added

This cheered Harry up

"Yeah I suppose"

Hermione laced her fingers with his before trying to get off the bed

"Where do you think you're going?" Harry asked pulling her leg back onto him

"Harry! Let go!" She giggled "I have to get Dumbledore"

Harry let go of her leg and sighed

"Ok" He sunk back down in his bed crossing his arms

Hermione cocked her head worriedly

"Harry, you know I wouldn't leave you if I didn't think this was important"

Harry didn't say a word instead he faced away from her, he felt her getting closer to the edge of his bed, a few more seconds and… perfect

Harry turned around grinning mischievously and grabbed her waist with one hand and her wrist with the other and hoisted her back up to the bed

Hermione started giggling and tried to wriggle from his grip until she found the whole situation hysterical, she rolled over

"Harry! Let me go!" She laughed so much tears were trickling down her face and her laughter had turned silent

Hermione felt her left leg slip off of the bed

Harry grabbed it before it hit the floor

And pulled it over his hips, the teenage girl blushed looking down at their positions; at the moment Hermione was straddling Harry's hips, one hand in his hair and the other at the top of Harry's leg, to any unsuspecting person their posistions would be found rather disturbing

Harry however was very comfortable in his new found position

Hermione's hair fell in Harry's face she was that close, The intelligent girl bent her head down so their foreheads were touching

"Harry" She whispered her eyes darting from Harry's vivid green eyes to his perfectly parted lips, he felt her breath on him and closed his eyes, wishing he could stay in this position with this person always, the moment was so perfect, so right, he wanted to capture it in his mind, carve it into his skull like a tombstone forever and ever

Harry leant up their lips touching, brushing for the briefest of moments before…

"Sorry am I interrupting something?"

Hermione jumped from Harry so fast she fell off the bed

Harry would have laughed if he hadn't have seen the person at the door; arms crossed ears a bright red to match his hair, Harry could practically feel the heat and the tension from his position in the hospital bed

Hermione recovered first

"Ron" She whispered refusing all eye contact with the both boy's in the room

You could have cut the tension with a knife

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N! Sorry! It's a cliffhanger! BUT! It's great to know so many of you have added me to your alert and favourite story lists. I am really proud!!! I'd love to hear from all of you! It helps me! (And makes me feel really big headed!) No only joking! But it is amazing to know you guys like this story so much to add it to those lists! please review i'd love to know any improvements and just general reviews and ideas! Cheers!

To all my lovely reviewees! thank you!

Please R&R It really means alot!

xXx


	5. Falling Over Arguments

A/N: OK! Sorry this took me soooo long to write! I iwsh i could have had it up sooner! but i have had such a busy week! lol! anyway! on with the show! ps reade AN at bottom!

Disclaimer: I hate this bit! All this stuff BLAH BLAH BLAH YADA YADA YADA you get the point i own nothing! (Depressingly)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ron carefully unfurled his arms and strode confidently to where Harry was, for a moment Harry thought he was going to hit him but instead the lanky teenager reached down for Hermione's hand which she gladly took and stood up brushing her skirt down

As soon as Hermione's hand left his Ron swung round punching Harry right in the face

SMACK

The impact resounded around the entire room and Hermione's hands flew to her mouth

"How could you?" He spat massaging his knuckles ready for another hit

Harry clutched his jaw spitting a red liquid from his mouth

"How could I what?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about" Ron's voice grew louder as he glared daggers at the boy

"What are you talking about Ron?"

SMACK

Hermione ran over to Harry guarding his aching body with hers

"Move out of the way Hermione, this has nothing to do with you" Ron told her trying to shove her out of the way with his uninjured hand; his eyes never moving from Harry's

"Nothing to do with me?" Hermione shrieked and Ron finally gave her the satisfaction of looking at her

"Yeah, keep out of this, I don't want you to get hurt Hermione" This time it was Harry who spoke the bushy haired girl spun on the spot surprised Harry had shrugged off her help

"Of course you don't want her to get hurt, she means too much to you, don't think about how I feel about her, you're not the only person who cares about her, oh no!"

Hermione began to turn red

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME YOU CARE!"

She spun back round facing the insolent boy opposite

"I do!" Ron cried indignantly

"Ron what is the date today?" Hermione asked as calmly as possible, still guarding Harry's body with hers

"September 19th" Ron replied "What's that got anything to do with it?"

"Today is my birthday Ronald, and did you remember? No. Did Harry remember? Yes. Did he wish me happy birthday? Yes. Did you? No. Last night did I fall asleep in your arms and have it feel right? No. Did I fall asleep with Harry? Yes. This morning did you protect me from Malfoy calling me a m..mudblood?" She stuttered slightly in her rant and Harry placed a calming hand on the small of her back

"No. Did Harry? Yes. I rest my case; therefore I think its best you leave"

Hermione slowly began to turn into Harry; silent tears trickling down her cheeks, Harry pulled her down to him not caring how this might make Ron feel, right now Hermione needed him and he was going to be there

Ron was quiet for a few moments before he turned back to Hermione

"I'm sorry" He whispered

Hermione nodded

"Mr Weasley, I think it best you leave Miss Granger and Mr Potter" Albus Dumbledore walked confidently over to Harry's bed as Ron nodded, disappointed that he'd shunned Hermione over to Harry more than ever and left the Hospital Wing

"Professor" Hermione sounded surprised as she detached herself from Harry's form

"Miss Granger, Mr Potter" Dumbledore nodded at them both "Harry, you've had another dream about Voldemort haven't you?" he stated knowingly

"Professor, how did you…?"

"I have my ways Harry" Dumbledore smiled kindly helping himself to a seat across from Harry's bed, Hermione went to join him but Harry reached out lacing her fingers with his

"Harry!" Hermione blushed slightly and tried to detangle herself from Harry's grip

"If I'm not very much mistaken Miss Granger, Harry would like you to stay by his side during my visit"

Hermione turned a darker shade of pink and nodded, moving to stand beside Harry's head not altering their laced fingers

Harry seemed happy with this arrangement as he gave Dumbledore his full attention

"Well you see Professor" Harry began trying to recall his dream "Myself and Hermione were in a room everything was black and the only thing I could see was a body on the floor, someone had performed the Cruciato curse on her and she looked dead, I hurried over and yelled for the person to show himself, out of the shadows Voldemort appeared and told me that he had killed the reason I lived and" Harry began blushing realising that Hermione was the most important thing in his life and that she really was the reason he lived "Anyway, I stood and asked Voldemort to kill me please instead he made me watch as he performed the Sectumserpra spell on her, I watched as she was torn limb from limb and"

"Harry, that's enough" Hermione interrupted silent tears falling from her eyes

"I never told you the end Hermione" He whispered and she looked slightly confused as Harry closed his eyes the pain of the nightmare returning

_The room faded to black and another appeared Hermione had been bound to a chair her mouth gagged and someone standing over her pointing his wand to her chest _

_"Kill her Harry, or I will" _

_"Don't make me" Harry dropped his wand from Hermione's chest and fell to the floor collapsing at her feet _

_"Weak boy! You will kill her Harry, I don't care how you do it, just go" _

_"No I can't! I won't" Harry stood some of his strength returning to him he rounded on Voldemort _

_"I love her" He confessed _

_"Falling for a mudblood Potter I never thought you'd stoop so low, nether the less this could turn out interesting" _

_"IMPERIUS" Voldemort yelled placing Harry under the curse _

_The cursed Harry picked his wand up and looked Hermione straight in the eyes, she was pleading with him trying to find the Harry she loved _

_"I cold never love you, I hope you wrote in mudblood hell" Harry told her "AVADA KEDAVRA" he yelled and a lifeless Hermione sat still _

_Voldemort silently took the curse off of Harry who flung himself on Hermione's dead body wishing there was a was to bring her back _

_"I'm so sorry" He cried holding her hand "I'm so, so sorry" _

"ARGH!" Harry screamed in agitation jumping from his head he released Hermione's hand and began pacing

"Harry?" Hermione whispered

Harry's thoughts seemed to kick in after a while and he ran to Hermione

"I don't think it's a good idea for us to be close" Harry felt his heart break in two with these words and he watched as Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder coaxing him

"What happened?"

"Nothing happened" Harry lied, he had to get her out the quickest way possible, Voldemort was after her in every way possible and Harry was not going to sit on the side lines and watch his best friend die because of him

Hermione's hand dropped from his shoulder

"Something happened Harry, you wouldn't just turn your back on me" She whispered

"I'm sorry Hermione, I just think" Harry stopped mid sentence finally finding Dumbledore sitting where he had been sat since he arrived looking mildly amused by this display of emotions between his two pupils

"Harry, I don't think shunning Miss Granger is going to help you right now" Dumbledore stated

"It'll protect her"

"And break her heart" Dumbledore added standing up and making his way to Harry

"She must be safe professor; I need her to be safe"

Hermione was watching Harry worriedly

"Don't push me away Harry, I know when to make my own choices" She whispered standing beside him

"I couldn't stand it if you were hurt" Harry told her looking at his shoes and blushing mildly

"Harry, Hermione needs you as much as you need her, I think right now the best option for the two of you is to share your problems" Dumbledore told them matter of factly "Harry, I will leave your recent dream for another night, Good bye" Dumbledore left but not before stealing some lollipops from Poppy's room

"Please Harry, let me be there for you" She told him

"Hermione" Harry started but found he couldn't finish because he was kissing her, lips brushing softly against the others, it was amazing, Harry's hands found her hips and brought her closer to him, Hermione pulled back slightly and opened her eyes to find Harry's own emerald ones boring back at her

"Hermione I…"

"We should be back at the common room, we've got about an hour till dinner" She whispered and hurriedly walked from the hospital wing leaving Harry to wonder what the hell just happened.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N! Thankyou all for reviewing! you know how to make someone write! you are all superstars! next chapter will be a little shorter! i was surprised myself at how long this truned out to be! OMG! im on chapter 5'! thats brill!

To all my lovely reviewees! thank you!

Please R&R It really means alot! Thank you!!!! press go!

xXx


	6. Falling Over Presents

A/N: Alright!!! I'm really sorry this took me sooooooo long to write! I really am! And if you hate me and decide not to read this story i will completely understand!!!! It's been like 6 dats since i last updated! Although to be fair i just started school again and it is my last year! OK so it's no excuse but i promise to have the next one up in record time!

Disclaimer: I hate this bit! All this stuff BLAH BLAH BLAH YADA YADA YADA you get the point i own nothing! (Depressingly)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry stood still, numb with shock. What the hell had just happened? Had he really just kissed his best friend? Had it really felt that good?

Harry traced his fingers over his lips and blinked a few times he turned to face the door just in time to see a flurry of bushy brown hair slam the door.

Automatically; like his feet were on auto pilot Harry left the room and began to walk, he didn't know where he just needed to think

Had he seriously just kissed Hermione Jean Granger his best friend for 7 years! No, it was impossible! It had to be a dream, but if it was a dream how comes Hermione had felt it too, so much so that she had to leave the room from embarrassment

There was another point; did Hermione not think of Harry in that way? Was she just his friend and nothing else? It was breaking his heart. He had to know

Did that mean he felt something for Hermione? If it was breaking his heart did that mean that she had his heart?

And then it hit him

No, not the fact that he loved Hermione

Severus Snape hit him

Harry lay sprawled on the floor rubbing his neck

"Potter, 10 points from Gryffindor for walking aimlessly around the hallways when you should be in class"

Professor Snape stepped over Harry and continued onwards

Harry sat up and sighed he lay his head back against the wall and pulled his knees up to his chest, he stayed that way for a while, who knows how long but soon he was being bombarded by students making their way down to dinner.

Harry stood and followed to crowd his head down so as not to be noticed

Upon reaching the hall Harry's emerald eye's scanned the Gryffindor table for his friends, well friend; he sought her out and walked to sit beside her

"Harry I…"

"Hermione I…"

They both started

Harry laughed his eyes shining and smiled at Hermione

"You go first"

Hermione nodded and smiled shyly

"Well, I think what happened in the hospital wing, maybe shouldn't be repeated" She ended nervously and found she couldn't look at Harry properly

What was she doing? She had liked Harry for 7 years and now she was passing up her ideal opportunity

'I'm doing this for Ron' She told herself She couldn't stand to sit back and let Ron get hurt, it was killing him knowing that her and Harry had left him out of a lot of stuff and know that her and Harry were getting ever closer it was going to drive him over the edge

"Yeah" Harry agreed and looked down at the table which was already filling with everything from Pumpkin pie to chicken and the muggle drink Coke

Harry felt his stomach desert him and he sat in silence watching the others eat

Hermione was pretty silent herself, she was too busy thinking about Harry, He hadn't joined her in the common room after the incident in the hospital wing and she was wondering where he had gone

"Hermione, I haven't given you your birthday present yet"

Harry stated remembering the tiny box in his trunk

"Oh, Harry! You didn't have to get me a present" Hermione replied smiling as she placed her knife and fork neatly on the plate

"Well I did" Harry smiled shyly watching her reaction

Hermione merely picked up her goblet and drained the contents

"I'm done here, so do you want to finish the transfiguration essay and you can give me my present?" She asked standing

Harry nodded still rather nervous about spending all this time with Hermione, thinking about it they had kind of neglected Ron but the surprising thing was that Harry didn't feel bad about it, in fact he was happy to have Ron out of the way so he could get closer to Hermione, what kind of a friend was he?

Harry stood and walked from the Great Hall closely followed by Hermione who was blushing profusely and clutching several books to her chest

"Harry!" Hermione called catching up to him

Harry stopped and turned to face her, his emerald eyes reaching her cinnamon ones he couldn't look away

"I…I" She stuttered not breaking their connection

Harry raised his eyebrows and smirked

"Wow! Hermione Granger stuttering! I never thought I'd see the day"

Hermione feigned hurt and hit him playfully on his arm

"Tell me you didn't feel anything" Harry became serious one hand reaching for hers "Back there in the hospital wing, tell me you didn't feel anything when we kissed"

Hermione couldn't reply, she didn't trust her lips to move in the right formation

"Oh OK then" Harry turned from Hermione and continued to walk to the Common Room

"Harry, I" Hermione found she still couldn't find the right words so instead she carried on up the stairs silently

So she really didn't feel anything for him, Harry could feel his heart breaking in two at the mere thought of one ruining his friendship with Hermione and two not being able to speak to her properly again, he would always feel embarrassed that he had made a pass at her and she did not respond

"Nargles" Harry told the portrait, it swung open and both Harry and a dishevelled looking Hermione stepped through into the common room

Harry immediately took off up the stairs and into the boy's dormitories, Hermione sat down in her favourite armchair and pulled out the thick heavy tome that was her Transfiguration book and sighed before she began working the only sound that filled the common room was the empty scratching of Hermione's quill on her parchment

Harry ran down the stairs taking them two at a time and slowed down as he reached Hermione

"Here" He said gruffily throwing the rectangle box at her, it slid and landed on her parchment refraining her from writing

Harry sat in the armchair opposite and folded his arms over his chest; watching as she opened the present

Carefully Hermione turned the box over and began to remove the tape that was stuck to the badly wrapped present

Still it's the thought that counts

Inside was a small rectangular box she flipped open the lid wondering what Harry could have bought her and revealed a small gold chain with the initial 'H' as a pendant

Hermione gasped fingering the chain she removed it from the box and grinned as she undid the clip

"Harry could you?" She gestured to the necklace and passed it to him

Harry stood not smiling, no emotion showing he slid his fingers across her neck and carefully clipped the necklace in place

Hermione shivered at Harry's touch and turned around in his arms

"You like it then?" Harry mumbled removing his hands

"Harry, I love it!" She squealed and jumped in to his arms, Harry however did not respond, not that he didn't want to but because he was confused

"Hermione, I don't get it with you, one moment you tell me you didn't feel anything in that kiss and now you're all over me" Harry told her placing her gently on the floor and watching her intently

"I never said I didn't feel anything" Hermione whispered

"You mean you did?" Harry was dumbstruck, he watched as she looked down at the floor and replaced some of her unruly bushy hair behind her ear, she didn't answer

"What does this mean Hermione?" Harry asked her taking her chin in his palm

Hermione averted her gaze to Harry's emerald eyes and smiled; sadly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N! Keep reviewing it makes my day!!!!!

Please R&R It really means alot! Thank you!!!! press go!

xXx


	7. Falling In The Interlude

A/N: okies! so this is chapter 7 it's only an interlude just to say why Harry is with Ron ALOT in the next few chapters but don't worry there will still be a lot of hhr fluff!!

Disclaimer: I hate this bit! All this stuff BLAH BLAH BLAH YADA YADA YADA you get the point i own nothing! (Depressingly)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Harry I really like you…" She trailed off and looked down, suddenly finding her shoes more interesting

"Hermione, look at me" Harry told her, it wasn't an instruction, but the tone had a faint command to it

Slowly, she raised her gaze to look at Harry, and found her self lost in his emerald orbs

"It's Ron" She managed

Harry looked slightly confused; he linked their fingers and urged her to continue

"You know how we've been spending so much time together? Well, I think Ron feels left out, and I don't want to know how he would feel about me you and going out" She faltered slightly towards the end of her sentence

"That's all that's stopping you?" He asked smiling faintly

Hermione nodded, suddenly finding the whole situation rather embarrassing, she looked back down at her shoes

"Hermione, if Ron's the only thing that's stopping you, I can talk to him tonight, promise not to leave him out, spend more time with him" Harry rambled

"Would you spend a lot of time with him, rather than me?"

"I wouldn't prefer it, but, yeah, if it meant being with you" Harry stated

"I'll make you a compromise" The almost Ravenclaw interrupted

"What would that be?" Harry asked already fearing the worst

"You reconcile your friendship with Ron, spend absolutely no time with me for several weeks, and then I will be you girlfriend"

Harry thought for a moment

"How will I cope not seeing you for several weeks?"

"I don't know, but whatever pain you're going through, just know I'm going through it double" She smiled shyly

Harry grasped his hands behind his back; it was all he could do not to reach down and kiss her

"I'll do it" He croaked

"You would do that?" Hermione asked, she really hadn't expected Harry to agree to her extreme conditions

"Of course I would! If it meant I could be with you…" Harry paused, his thumb running over Hermione's cheek; he locked his gaze with hers

"I would do anything" He whispered

Hermione grinned, fingering her new necklace

"Thank you Harry" She dropped the necklace and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck

Simultaneously, Harry's arms snaked round her waist pulling her closer

"Sorry" Ron mumbled, stalking right past them and up to the boy's dormitories

Hermione pulled form Harry's grasp and smiled at him before stepping neatly around him, Harry however had other ideas he threw his arm back reached Hermione's waist and pulled her back to him, she giggled in his grasp

"Can I kiss you again?" Harry asked seriously, stepping closer to the bushy haired girl

"I don't want our first kiss to be a goodbye one" She smiled shyly

She turned to walk from him again, before turning on the spot and whispering;

"Catch me off guard" and winking

Harry grinned, although he was going to have to put up with not seeing Hermione for a few weeks, he knew he'd survive, because somewhere, somehow he knew that in the end? He would get the girl.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N! Keep reviewing it makes my day!!!!!

Please R&R It really means alot! Thank you!!!! press go!

xXx


	8. Falling When Things Go Wrong

A/N: I am very happy with this chapter, and extremely happy that i managed to get it up this quick! Thanks Steve you made it all possible!!! urm one more thing, there's a bit with Hermione right at the end that if you think it is a bit disjointed from the whole chapter please let me know and i'll try and do something to it! but i planning on writing it from Hermione's point of view for a while, but if it doesn't work then... ah i'll think of something else! Thank you all! for getting to chapter 8 and not giving up

Disclaimer: I hate this bit! All this stuff BLAH BLAH BLAH YADA YADA YADA you get the point i own nothing! (Depressingly)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A genuine smile spread across Harry's face, as he ascended to the boy's dormitories, within minutes, Harry was tucked up in bed, breathing rhythmically, lost in his own peace of mind

The next day Harry woke smiling, he found that Hermione made him happy, deliriously so, and he liked that

And with that thought in mind, Harry began to think of ways to get Ron to be his friend again. In the end, Harry decided on the direct approach.

"Ron," Harry called sliding from under his covers and covering his torso in a navy dressing gown.

The red haired boy ignored him and carried on walking.

"Ron!" Harry tried again, as he hurried over to the doorway, blocking Ron's exit.

"'Scuse me" Ron mumbled not making eye contact.

"Look, I'm sorry for the way I've treated you this past week. I know that I am a terrible friend and… I want to make that up to you, if you'll let me."

Ron looked confused for a moment; he looked up making eye contact with Harry. "Why now?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, but I do know that I've missed having you 'round." That was the truth, even if a little exaggerated. He really had missed Ron, but not a lot. He preferred spending the time with Hermione, not that he would ever say that to Ron's face.

Harry held out his hand, wanting Ron to shake it. "Friends?" He asked hopefully.

Ron smiled and grabbed his hand shaking it firmly. "'Course!"

Harry grinned, as phase one of his plan was going well. If he could just keep this up for a couple more weeks, everything would turn out the way he had planned.

Harry and Ron didn't encounter anyone as they made their way down to the Great Hall, which they both thought was rather strange.

Upon reaching the Great Hall they realised why; a large pillar had been constructed between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, with a large notice board wrapped around the core. Almost all the school had gathered around the pillar and were talking excitedly.

Harry frowned, which quickly turned into a smile when he saw the familiar head of bushy brown hair. He tried to make his way through to her, but stopped when Ron began speaking.

"Bloody Hell! Another ball?! I thought the Yule Ball would have been enough!"

Harry extracted himself from the crowd and made his way over to his ginger haired friend. "This is our last year Ron."

"Before we start final exams." A voice chimed in

Harry spun around, meeting the cinnamon brown eyes of Hermione Granger. They both grinned at each other but before Ron could suspect anything Hermione made another comment. "There'll be so much revision to do, I don't know if I can bother with another ball, unless the right guy takes me." She whispered the last part so only Harry could hear.

"What kind of ball is it?" Harry asked, trying hard to refrain from smiling too much.

"It's a Christmas one, the final ball before we leave. I think muggles call it a prom, or something similar…" Hermione told him. "Anyway, see you two later. I need to go borrow a few books from the library for revision. Maybe you two should think about doing the same" She walked off, a different style to her walk now, like she owned everyone in the hall.

Harry watched her leave, before turning back to Ron who was watching him curiously

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking like he wanted to laugh.

"What?" Harry asked innocently, trying not to panic.

Ron shook his head. "So who you gonna ask?" he smiled knowingly, effectively changing the subject

"Well, I thought… No… it doesn't matter." Harry replied, "How about you?"

"I think I might ask Luna. I don't think anyone else will. She's a bit… eccentric, but I like that." Ron smiled as he thought of the strange Ravenclaw girl.

"What about Hermione?" Harry asked "I thought you liked _her_."

"Oh, I do! Just… I don't think it would work, so I'm letting you have her mate!" Ron slapped Harry on the back .

"WHAT?" Harry cried his voice coming out higher than usual, causing a couple of heads to turn.

"It's obvious she has a thing for you," Ron said, as if it was the most natural and obvious thing in the world.

"Really?"

"Blatantly."

Harry smiled inwardly, he knew Hermione had liked him, but he had not known that Ron had given up on her. Harry was elated.

"Ron, can I… You know?"

"What?" Ron cocked his head and Harry looked awkwardly down at the floor "Oh!" Ron laughed "Go find her! I think I'm going to find Luna."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked "You won't mind?"

"Oh come on! I was jealous for a while, but… when I saw you together it just looked right. And to be honest, I don't think I ever liked her as much as _you_ do."

Harry grinned at his friend, before sprinting out of the hall. Cheers, Ron!" Harry yelled over his shoulder. His legs immediately took him to the library, where he knew Hermione resided.

It was going to be amazing. He was going to run in and kiss her. She would ask what he was doing, so he would profess his love and explain about Ron and she'd be happy. And they would walk into the sunset together - as it was meant to be.

Harry skidded round the corner almost slamming into a Hufflepuff as he ran to his destiny. Before he knew what had happened, Harry's scar began burning horribly, he clutched his scar in agony as it began hurting much worse than usual, in the back of his mind, he felt his knee's hit the floor, before everything went black and Harry lay unconscious.

I don't know what happened, but I could see Harry on the floor writhing in pain, I stood and ran towards him immediately. Expecting the worst, I began stroking his face. "Harry, it's me, Hermione. You're going to be okay!" I whispered my eye's filling with unexpected tears "Hang in there!" I quickly wiped my eye's remembering the importance of the situation.

His scar was glowing and that was enough to frighten me. I was pretty sure Harry's scar had _never_ glowed like that and it seemed as though it was burning him. It hurt to see him in this much pain

"Someone get Madame Pomfrey!" I yelled, still soothing Harry with comforting words that were more for _my_ benefit that his.

I levitated him and quickly, yet carefully, bought him to the hospital wing, where Madame Pomfrey was waiting.

She helped me carry him to an empty bed, where he would reside for the time being.

I felt so helpless that I completely broke down and began crying onto Harry's lifeless arm. Like a ton of bricks, the realisation that he could be dead hit me.

I looked up at Madame Pomfrey, my eyes betraying me, for she knew what I would say next.

She smiled sympathetically at me and assured me that Harry would be fine. "A good nights rest is all he needs," she told me.

Moments later, Ron had joined me and we sat silently waiting for news of Harry. Around midnight, Ron asked me something, his voice a little hoarse from lack of use.

"Did Harry reach you before…?" He trailed off, gesturing with his hands to the bed.

"He came running round the corner, I was about to tell him to not run in the library, because he almost ran into a younger year, and then he just collapsed" I stopped, thinking about what he had said "Why?" I paused, getting more and more disturbed by the second "Why was he… Why was he coming to see me at such a fast pace?"

"Let him tell you when he wakes up," Ron replied, his eyes returning to Harry's hand in mine, which I had not noticed I had been clutching.

"Maybe you two should return to your common room," Madame Pomfrey said, walking to Harry's bedside, placing a glass of water on the nightstand next to the bed. I was about to interrupt when she looked at me pointedly and said, "I promise I will let you know, if Potter's condition improves."

I shut my mouth and nodded. With a fleeting glance at Harry, I brushed his hair from his forehead and kissed his scar. "Goodnight, Harry…" I whispered and took my hand from his. Without waiting for Ron, I left the Hospital Wing, fighting back tears.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N! I am soooo pleased with my 50 reviews! i want you all to know that i read them all and i am really happy that you guys like this story! remember it's only continued if you want it to be! Oh and if i forgot to mention it in the top AN i just want to say a humungous sp?? thank you to Steve AKA Blue Notes and Smoke, for being an amazing freidn and someone who checks my work since the punctuation comment i am being very wary! (by the way do i call it a beta when someone checks my work??)

Please R&R It really means alot! Thank you!!!! press go!

xXx


	9. Falling Without You

A/N: OMG! i am soooooooo sorry! to make up for being sooooo late i've written this extra extra extra long chapter! again i'm really sorry! my beta has dissapeared and i can't keep you waiting any longer! i really hope this chapter will satisfy you guys! I know i don't deserve such amazing readers but again i'd like to thank you!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This week had been horrible.

I wasn't able to speak to Harry all day, I miss his irrelevant comments and irrational behaviour.

I miss the way that when I read a book he'll come and sit next to me just to ask about my day.

This is ridiculous.

I visited Harry today. He was in the exact same state as before, nothing had improved and fortunately nothing had got worse.

I was so distracted most teachers (excluding Professor Snape) Let me leave their lessons because I couldn't concentrate on anything but Harry.

Now this is really becoming ridiculous.

Right now I am with Harry in the Hospital Wing, my left hand grasping his right.

I miss him, Oh God I miss him.

I never knew that without Harry, my whole life is turned upside down and everything I thought I knew has just disappeared.

Oh Harry.

Ron had just entered; in silence of course, as a mark of respect.

He nods at me and sits beside me, watching Harry intently as if he is about to jump up and out of bed running around screaming "I'm alive! Thank Merlin I'm alive!"

Obviously, Harry does not.

Hours of pure silence drip by and Ron is getting restless, you can see it in his eyes, they speed from one area to another and he fidgets on the plastic of the uncomfortable Hospital chairs

"You can leave if you want Ron" I barely whisper

He smiles sympathetically at me and nods; once at me, once at Harry

"Don't wait up too late Hermione" He adds before leaving as silently as he entered

As soon as Ron leaves I know it is okay for me to let go.

I stand taking the few steps to Harry's bed and bend down my lips brushing against his forehead.

"I miss you, Harry" I pause "Come back to me" I croak, wishing with all my heart that he will open his emerald eyes and connect with my own brown orbs.

My fingers brush over his scar, my mind back tracking over the past few days.

And then, as I think back, I realise the reason I miss Harry so much.

I need him.

I rely on him for the little things that I thought didn't matter, I rely on him to randomly start a conversation with me so I don't feel lonely.

I rely on him to wake me up with an owl at the window; in the early hours of the morning.

I wish he would come back, because the truth of all truths is that I need him.

If this were a movie, none of this would have happened.

It's a shame life can't be a movie.

Anyway, it's in the early hours of the next morning that I finally retire to Gryffindor common room.

I yawn and make my way up the stairs and crawl into my less than comforting bed.

Nothing is happy for me anymore; it's like all the colour in my life is drained, like a black and white sitcom.

Knowing that I probably won't sleep tonight, I silently creep from my bed and descend the stairs, shivering in my pyjamas

I glance at the sofa and smile, for this is the sofa Harry and I fell asleep on, the day before my birthday, my smile turns to a frown as silent tears fall from my eyes, I also realise that tonight I can't sleep but Harry is not here, waiting for me.

Like he should.

xxx

The next morning was easier; I knew that the possibilities of Harry waking today were extremely high, so I went about my usual day, even stopping at the library to do my fair share of studying before visiting Harry to see if any improvements had been made.

Unfortunately when I arrived, Harry was sill asleep in his bed, he had moved positions so he was definitely alive, thankful for that, I made my way to his bed.

"Evening Harry" I whispered pushing back his unruly hair which sprung back into its normal place; slightly covering his world famous scar.

"Snape sends his wishes" I laughed lightly and slipped my fingers around his entwining our hands

"No he doesn't really, but every other teacher does" I paused watching, waiting, hoping for improvement, nothing happened so I continued

"Nothing really exciting happened today, Ron was late again this morning, he could really do with a time turner, shame you destroyed them all when we found the prophecy" I fell silent again and decided against speaking for a long time.

I began watching our fingers, noticing how they seemed to fit every fold and crevice. My thoughts were interrupted by none other than Ronald Weasley, stuffing his face

"'Ow is 'e?" He asked

"I don't know" I replied honestly "I'll ask Madame Pomfrey before we leave" I checked my watch; and found I'd already been there for an hour and a half.

Ron took a seat beside me and smiled at mine and Harry's fingers

"What's got you so happy?" I asked frowning

"I wish he'd gotten to talk to you before this" Ron grinned pulling his feet up on to his seat

"Why? Seriously Ron! Just tell me" I huffed placing my free hand on my hip

"You'd prefer it coming from Harry" Ron smiled again and finished off his last chocolate frog

"I Love you Hermione" A voice mumbled

"Don't be such a prat Ron" I huffed again

"Uh actually…"

I spun round on the spot and found my self boring into the eyes of the one and only Harry James Potter

Chocolate meets emerald

"Harry I…" I rushed forwards leaning my head on his chest and throwing my arms round his neck

His eyes fluttered closed and I began crying

Madame Pomfrey hurried in

"What happened?" She asked her eyes wide "Miss Granger! Please remove yourself from Mr Potter"

Ron shrugged as I gently prised myself from his body, my hands running over his toned torso

"What did he say?" Madame Pomfrey asked me

At this I blushed a little before mumbling "I love you Hermione"

"What?" Madame Pomfrey

I cursed her for being so deaf

"I love you Hermione" I spoke a little louder

"Probably just a side effect" Madame Pomfrey spoke as she looked me up and down

"What do you mean by that? Was that intended to be offensive?" I asked my eyes narrowing sharply as I once again gripped Harry's hand, just having him close, even if he was unconscious - was a comfort.

"No dear" She smirked at me once again before examining my Harry and… wait, did I just refer to Harry as mine?

It didn't sound bad either I reasoned

No! I shook my head; I would have to deal with that later

"I suggest you let Potter get his rest now, head back to your common room, before Mr Filch catches you out after hours" Madame Pomfrey piped up

I glared at her once more, and knowing I wouldn't get any privacy from her I gently leant down and placed a kiss upon the end of Harry's nose and a small kiss on the corner of his mouth

"Good night Harry, see you real soon" I whispered so only the motionless figure in front of me could hear

I removed my fingers from his and immediately missed their warmth and the comfort they provided, still, I picked up my bag and left the Hospital Wing, Ron in tow.

I bid Ron goodnight and headed up to the girls dormitories before a voice stopped me

"He's going to be OK you know Hermione, he's Harry Potter! He'll make it" I stopped at the top of the stairs, turned and cocked my head at the red head who had just touched my heart in more ways than I thought physically possible

I nodded unable to speak and fled down the stairs throwing my self into his arms

"I know I've been a git recently but I know Harry, and he really does love you Hermione I'm sure of it" Ron whispered into my hair

I could only grip him tighter, as he softly drew patterns on my back, it felt better when Harry did it, but then again everything felt better when it was Harry. Still I was thankful for his comfort, I could feel him writhing uncomfortably underneath me so I regretfully let him go

"Thank you Ron" I whispered as I trudged my way upstairs

"Anytime Hermione, any time" He replied

Upon reaching my dorm, I did the only thing I could do when Harry wasn't around; I cried, long and hard.

I was pretty sure Lavender had heard me, but couldn't say anything, so I tried to cry quietly. Damn near impossible.

Finally I realised sleep would not occur whilst I was crying.

Sleep wouldn't not ensue for me, not tonight, not tomorrow, not even for a month.

My eyes bloodshot, head crammed with the little things that weren't useful, I hadn't even been to the library, I couldn't go, I spent every waking second with Harry, until Madame Pomfrey kicked me out of the Hospital Wing – telling me there was nothing she could do and that I would just have to wait until my best friend woke.

Until my best friend woke.

That doesn't sound right

Until the guy that i've fallen for and am now admiting it finally wakes.

Oh god, I miss him so much, it hurts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Love you all lots and lots! thanks for sticking with me! I have chapter 10 ready so it should be up on monday maybe.

Thank you all! and if you have time please read Way Off Base another Hhr story! (By me and my friend Anna) xxxxxx


	10. Falling Back

My oh my! It's been over a month has it not???

I know you won't want to hear my excuses, but for those of you who do - i have one word for you all GCSES! Quite literally we've had a ton of coursework! And the one week we finally get off my auntie comes down with her 5 kids who are all under the age of twelve!!!! and then yesterday we went to France for the day! Well anyway enough witht the complaining! Heres the new chapter i'm sorry the updates are slow but i promise to have a new one up shortly! i love you all! thank you for sticking with me!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Harry yelled_

"_I want you dead" Voldemort screamed back_

"_But I'm supposed to live" Harry whispered "Hermione needs me"_

"_Then I'll kill your mudblood friend too, why not?" Voldemort smiled maliciously _

"_NO!" Harry was frightened, the world around him seemed to fade slowly to black and Harry could see a mirror to the left of the room, Voldemort was gone_

_Harry began to walk towards the mirror instantly recognising it as the mirror of Erised. Carefully he stood directly in front of it_

_Beside him stood his parents, but this time there was a change, Harry was fully grown and had Hermione on his arm._

_Dressed in a cream coloured ball gown Hermione Granger had never looked more beautiful _

"_Hermione" Harry whispered_

_Hermione pointed upwards, mistletoe hanging over the top of them_

_Harry grinned forgetting the mirror was, just that. A mirror._

_The mirror faded from view and Voldemort appeared._

"_What did you see?" He asked softly _

_Harry shook his head, knowing he could get to Hermione easily_

"_What did you see?" He repeated_

_When Harry still did not reply, Voldemort began to hiss at him_

"_Tell me boy!" He spat_

"_My parents" Harry lied_

"_LIAR!" Voldemort screamed_

"_Am not! Harry cried _

_Voldemort glared at Harry and Harry smirked_

"_What?" Voldemort asked_

"_Nothing" Harry replied matter of factly_

_And then he was gone._

Blinking; the infamous Harry Potter opened his emerald eyes and gazed upwards staring at the plain white ceiling above him and almost immediately he recognised where he was.

Madame Pomfrey came bustling through the door

"AH! Potter you're finally awake! I shall go and inform Miss Granger immediately, she's been by your side every second that she can spare, I swear that girl doesn't eat!"

As soon as she appeared, she disappeared

Harry sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes, why was he in the Hospital Wing? And suddenly like a river coursing through a valley it came to Harry

_Harry skidded round the corner almost slamming into a Hufflepuff as he ran to his destiny, a bolt rang straight through his forehead and Harry fell on his knees, before everything went black_

Harry reached up his fingers tracing his scar; he took a deep breath and began to think about Hermione

As if on cue Hermione Granger shot through the door and launched herself on Harry

"Harry!" She exclaimed leaning back slightly

"Hermione! I'm so glad to see you!" Harry smiled stroking her hair

Hermione sat cross legged on Harry's bed and began talking at such a fast pace Harry had difficulty understanding what she was trying to say

"Oh Harry! I've missed you so much! You've missed so much! You're going to have a ton of homework to do especially since Snape hates you, and oh Merlin! The Christmas ball! I'm so glad you're awake for the ball; you've been out around a month Harry! I've been so worried!"

"A MONTH!" Harry frowned "NO!"

Hermione nodded slowly, "You were coming to the library and then you kind of blacked out"

"Yeah, I vaguely remember" Harry replied rubbing his forehead "I was looking for you"

Suddenly Harry blushed a bright red; he had just remembered why he was going to the library

"Hermione i…" Harry stalled for time as Hermione looked upon him, her brown eyes shining as tears weld up "Don't cry!" Harry exclaimed reaching up to brush her tears away, Hermione sighed at the softness of his touch

"I missed you Harry, I'm so glad you're back" She whispered leaning into his touch

"Hermione, will you go to the ball with me?" Harry asked suddenly

He had remembered his dream, and knew that if didn't ask her now he would never pluck up the courage to and someone would get there before him, after all she was beautiful and smart and…

"Harry?" Hermione interrupted his thoughts, he nodded

"I'd love to" She replied grinning from ear to ear

"Thank Merlin! I was hoping you would say yes" Harry smiled back and pulled Hermione into an embrace

"Harry mate! You're awake! Hermione's been here every second! I came when I could" Ron Weasley walked through the door, his bright red hair longer than Harry remembered

Hermione blushed and pulled away from Harry, she slid off the bed and took a seat next to Ron

"Ron!" Harry smiled at his best friend and slowly sat up in bed

Just then Madame Pomfrey bustled through the door a potion in her hand, she stood at Harry's side and force fed him the potion in her hand

"A quick pick me up potion, you can leave now Potter, and you should be fine"

Harry stood, glad to be finally out of hi bed ridden state, the potion had affected him immediately, and Harry felt like skipping.

He took Hermione's hand and laughed as together they skipped from the hospital wing.

"I can't wait to take you to the ball Miss Granger" Harry bowed and spun her around as Ron caught up with them

"Thank you Mister Potter" She curtseyed in her imaginary dress and laughed

Ron came up beside them breathing heavily, he placed his hands on his knees and managed

"Did you have to skip?"

* * *

OOOOOo i just tried the horiontal line thingy! i am sooo using them next time!

Very sorry about lack of updates!

Love you all and thank you for sticking! If you have a heart please review special mention goes out with the next update!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Falling On A Kiss

A/N Ok I'm not going to waste anymore of your time! Just read it and i'll explain at the end!

* * *

Chapter 11

November the 5th was right around the corner and (According to Hermione) Hogwarts was holding a bonfire night, there would be several bonfires dotted around the grounds, toasting marshmallows and fireworks were also to occur.

Harry and Hermione had agreed to go to the bonfire night together and Ron wanted to tag along, he was of course bringing Luna Lovegood.

Harry looked himself up and down in the mirror and tried once again to flatten his hair.

Ron came up behind him and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders

"Nervous? Excited?"

"Bit of both actually" Harry admitted

"This is great! We both get to date the people we've been after for ages" Ron exclaimed

"I have not been after Hermione for ages!" Harry cried indignantly

"Blatantly you have!" Ron grinned "Don't deny it! We don't have time, we're gonna be late" The red head pushed his friend down the stairs before Harry could argue back.

Hermione pulled a pale blue jumper over her head and with a flick of her wand she was ready to go.

Her hair was pulled up into a loose bun, she was wearing a yellow skirt, brown flip flops and a blue jumper.

Checking herself in the mirror once more, she sighed and descended the common room stairs.

Harry's mouth opened in wonder as Hermione walked down the stairs, she looked so different from the girl he once knew, she looked positively gorgeous and she was glowing.

Harry reached for her hand and kissed it as she blushed

"Miss Granger" He whispered

Hermione nodded

"Mr Potter"

"Are you ready?" He asked

"As long as you're by my side, I'm ready for anything" Hermione replied bravely.

The previous nights Harry and Hermione had sat together in the common room discussing what would happen when the whole school found out their situation.

_"I'm going to get so much hate mail!" Hermione exclaimed_

_"Why?" Harry asked cocking his head to the side_

_"Being the date of Harry Potter is not going to be the easiest thing, especially for the girls in the dormitories"_

_"I never thought about it like that" Harry replied smiling gently at her_

_The pair were silent until Harry chimed in with "You know, I forgot to ask you…"_

_Hermione frowned_

_"What?"_

_"I forgot to ask if you'd be my official girlfriend" Harry blushed and looked at the floor_

_"Of course I will Harry!" Hermione was grinning from ear to ear_

This night had been a few weeks previous, and the couple had not told anyone of their relationship, tonight was to be the night. As a result of not telling anybody the couple had not had their first official kiss yet, and it was driving Harry crazy.

When the pair reached the grounds of Hogwarts they found Ron and Luna near an empty bonfire around the back close to the Herbology classroom.

"Hey guys!" Ron waved them over and Luna smiled dreamily at them

Harry slipped his hand into Hermione's and squeezed it gently

She squeezed back and together they walked towards the bonfire.

Harry let Hermione sit down on a log first before he joined her, his arm automatically snaking around her waist, Hermione subconsciously moved closer to Harry and reached out for a marshmallow

Already the two were being pointed at and people were whispering behind their hands

"They're talking" Hermione whispered to Harry

"Let them talk" Harry replied smiling slightly as Hermione took a bite of her marshmallow

Hermione stuck the marshmallow out towards Harry

"Want some?" She asked casually

Harry grinned wickedly and slowly bit the end off her marshmallow letting his lips graze her fingers for mere seconds, yet the gesture alone was enough to make Hermione shiver

A loud bang erupted from the sky and tiny pelts of colour came cascading from the sky

The noise made Hermione jump and she shifted closer to Harry, he wrapped his arm around her waist protectively.

"Do you want to find a better place to sit?" Harry whispered

Hermione nodded and the two stood and left

"Where are they going?" Ron asked Luna

"Think about it Ronald" Luna replied not taking her eyes from the fireworks

A few moments later Ron's eyes grew wide

"Oooooh" He grinned and slipped his hand into Luna's

Harry gently led Hermione to a favourite spot of his

"What are they going to say?" Hermione asked, she was confused and just wanted to know what people were saying

"Don't worry about it!" Harry grinned

"Where are we going? We seem to be getting further away from the fireworks"

Harry grinned

"Just a little further now"

"Harry, I have to tell you" Hermione paused mid sentence as her breath was taken by the magnificent view of the sky

"You have to tell me what?" Harry whispered, pushing a stray curl behind her ear, he was inches from her lips now

From a distance the two were silhouettes on slightly smaller than the other, the colours of the fireworks raining on them

Hermione smiled, this was it, the day she finally kissed her best friend and official boyfriend of 2 days

He leant down capturing her lips in a soft yet passionate kiss, his lips caressing hers, he let his teeth nibble on her lower lip and she moaned allowing him access.

Slowly Hermione pulled away letting her forehead rest on his her eyes still closed

"Did you feel that?" She whispered

"That incredible warmth and happiness and electricity that spread through me as soon as our lips met? Yeah I felt that"

Hermione grinned and placed a small kiss on his lips

Harry turned Hermione round and they sat down on the tip of the hill as the fireworks came to a close the two shared a beautiful silence and comfort neither had felt for a long time.

* * *

A/N OKOKOKOK! I'm really sorry! I should be updating really soon it's finally the christmas holidays and i am free of homework! soooooooooooooo I should update really soon! School finishes on wednesday so look out for me anytime after that!

i love you all!

Thank you for sticking with me!

Please review!


	12. Falling In Your Dreams

A/N: Bonjour! I'm back! New chapter for you guys! I promise to finsih this story before the end of February! Girlies, this chapter is dedicated to you!

* * *

"Hermione! We have to go!" Ginny laughed as she pulled one of her best friends along Hogsmeade

"I don't want to" Hermione replied looking at Luna for help

"Hermione we all need dresses for the ball, what else can we wear?" Luna laughed and grabbed Hermione's other hand so she was sandwiched in between the two

"Oh OK! But as soon as we get back to the castle I'm heading straight for the library" Hermione agreed as Ginny laughed and pulled her into Madame Malkins

They were immediately greeted by said person and escorted into a back room where dresses of all colours resided

Hermione was drawn to an emerald dress, slightly ribbed on one side with emerald beads sewn in; it had straps which put Hermione off, however she placed a tag on it remembering it for later.

Luna flew to her dress, it was kingfisher blue, puffed slightly, no straps and a corset type backing, she picked it up and escaped to the dressing room

Ginny's dress was a warm grey colour it had small straps and pulled tight around her waist, it had a slight puff to it and several layers of netting underneath, she squealed and ran to the dressing room

Several minutes later Hermione was beginning to get frustrated

"There are no dresses that I like here!"

Madame Malkin heard the frustrated cry and scurried in.

"Oh sorry Madame Malkin!" Hermione blushed profusely

Madame Malkin just ran around the room looking at dresses

"I really am sorry! It's not that there aren't lovely dresses here"

Hermione was cut short by Madame Malkin who laughed and handed her a cream dress

"Don't worry my dear! Just run along and put this on"

Hermione nodded and walked as calmly as possible to the dressing room

Slowly Hermione slipped her dress on and carefully tied the bow behind her back

"Hermione you in here?" Ginny asked

"Err yeah, I'm just coming!" Hermione turned round and opened the red curtain to see her two beaming friends

"Hermione, you're positively glowing!" Luna breathed

Hermione turned around to check herself in the mirror

The dress was a cream corset top with small ivory beads sewed on the top, the dress puffed out but not too much and a long ivory piece of silk wrapped around her waist tied in a big bow at the back

"Hermione, you are going to be the belle of the ball"

Hermione grinned

"You really think?" She asked

"Definitely!" The three looked at each other and laughed

After a long day of shopping, Hermione insisted on returning to the castle to pick up a few books from the library.

"So, it's really happening for you two" Ron grinned

Harry smiled back thinking of Hermione

"It's really happening" He agreed

"Where is she?" Ron asked

"Don't you remember?" Harry rolled his eyes "Hermione, Ginny and Luna went into Hogsmeade to pick up their dresses"

Ron laughed

"Sorry mate!" Ron picked up a piece of toast and smeared peanut butter on it before taking a huge bite from it

"There missing lunch" Harry stated worryingly

"I'm sure they'll eat whilst in Hogsmeade" Ron spat wiping crumbs from his jeans

"Yeah" Harry nodded still worried about Hermione "They'll be fine" He whispered

Around 6pm Hermione retired to the common room with her new books and curled up on the sofa in front of the fire, she opened the heavy tome and began to read

She tried so hard to concentrate on her book, but her mind flew to Harry, she hadn't seen him all day and it was driving her crazy

She missed dinner, her, Ginny and Luna had eaten at The Three Broomsticks, but it was only a small lunch so she was starving

Sighing she shut the book, piece of dust escaping into the room, she straightened herself out and wandered down the corridor before reaching the great hall

"Hermione!" Ron called spotting her before Harry

Hermione smiled and made her way to sit beside Harry who had left a plate with all her favourite things on beside him

"Thank you" She whispered

Harry smiled and kissed the top of her head

"Have a good day?" He asked

"Well, I got my dress and then came back here and went straight to the library" Hermione began whilst buttering a bread roll "How about you?"

"Well Ron and I went out to the Quidditch field and played a one on one game, it was good"

"Good!" Hermione laughed

"Did you enjoy last night?" Harry asked trying to be casual

Hermione smiled inside

"I did, I think we should have another day like that soon"

Harry blinked at her bravery and turned to her

"Really Granger? I think I'd like that too" He replied

Hermione smiled and finished her meal

"I think I'm going to catch up on some reading" She stood up

"I'll meet you in the common room then" Harry replied linking their fingers together and pulling her back into him

She leant down and kissed him gently

"Get a room!" Ron turned a strange shade of red and his face contorted

Hermione pulled back and Harry placed another kiss on her lips

"Sorry Ron" Hermione blushed pink and scurried from the room

"Do you guys have to do that in front of me?" Ron asked

Harry chuckled

When Harry returned to the common room, he found his girlfriend asleep in the armchair beside the fire, a great book in her hands and her head resting on the head rest

He smiled and sat on the edge of the sofa, knowing the rules of Hogwarts if Harry tried to take her to the girl's dormitories, he'd be pushed away without a second thought

Harry sighed, this also meant Hermione could not enter the boys dormitories

He leant down, lips brushing her forehead; carefully he pushed strands of her beautiful brown hair from her head as her cinnamon eyes flickered open

"Harry?" She whispered

"You fell asleep" He grinned, his hand still on her cheek

"I didn't!" She exclaimed, however one look at her watch concluded she had slept for around 3 hours

"You should get to bed" He whispered

Hermione nodded, but before she could move Harry swept down and placed a caring kiss on her lips, she responded with the same amount of passion and care, he placed his hands on her back and one under the leg and slowly lifted her from the chair their lips still firmly together.

Carefully he walked to the girls dormitories and placed her gently on the floor, her back arched and her arms flew from round his neck, to his chest as she stroked his chest lovingly

Harry removed himself from her and placed an innocent kiss on her lips

"Night 'Mione" He whispered breathless

"Night Harry" She smiled fond of her new nickname, the christmas ball could not come any quicker.

* * *

A/N: So R&Ring sound good??? 


End file.
